I'll Be Missing You
by lovingvray
Summary: A story based on Eddie's brother that was mentioned in 9x22 and the Reagans helping find his killer, after they were never found.


_**Info: **_

Name: Marcell Aaron Janko

Siblings: Twin to Eddie Janko

Age: 2013: 28, present day, 34

Job: Mechanic

**June 27 2013, 9:15AM **

"Hey sis, I'm off to work now! I'll see you tonight, have a good day off today." Marcell Aaron Janko said to his twin sister Eddie who he shared an apartment with ever since they moved out of home.

For them, life at home wasn't easy since their Dad was arrested for Fraud and sentenced to 6-8 years. People they were close to and who lived nearby now turned their noses up to the Janko family. It was starting to get rowdy and unsafe for the twins. It was time for them to go and pursue their own dreams - Mechanic work, and Law Enforcement. In March, Eddie had started at the NYPD Police Academy, and she couldn't be more excited to start this next chapter of her life!

"Bye Marce, have a great day at work. Don't forget Mom's coming for dinner tonight, so don't be late and remember pick up the apple pie from the bakery!" Eddie reminded.

"Yeah, yeah Ed," He replied, before walking out the door.

Little did they know, this would be the last full conversation the twins would have.

**7:30PM, Eddie and Marcell's Apartment**

"Sweetie, where's your brother?" Asked Lena Janko, growing concerned as to how late her son was.

"I don't know, Mom. He should've been home an hour ago. I called Chris - his boss - he said he should've finished at 6."

It was very unusual for Marcell to not only be this late, but also not call to say he'd be late for dinner with his sister and mother. Eddie knew for sure that something was wrong, however, she didn't want to worry Lena. They had already gone through so much; losing their Grandmother, Armin going to prison, the neighbourhood issues. So much.

**Mechanical workshop, 5:45PM**

Chris had left early, giving Marcell the keys to lock up. After a long day of mechanical work, Marcell was tired, hungry, and ready to go home. _15 more minutes, _He thought. _15 more minutes. _

Marcell had just started to clean everything up and get the workshop ready to be closed for the day when a tall man in a black hoodie, dark jeans, and a face cover approached. He knew this wasn't going to be good. He found himself standing there, frozen, terrified, and praying to God that he would make it home tonight.

"Marcell Janko, right?" The man asked, and a deep voice. A voice so deep that there was no way of it being natural.

_Definite voice ulters. _

Marcell started to now have major fears.

"Ye-yeah," he stuttered. This was it. This is what Eddie and himself had been fearing all this time. This right here, right now, was the reason they had moved away from their parents. This was not good, not one bit.

"This is for my family," he raged, charging forward and pulling out a knife from his back pocket.

Marcell was absolutely terrified and just wanted to go home to be with his sister and Mom.

"Please don't do this, I'm begging you. We can sort this out, but nobody has to die today," he cried, shakingly.

"I need to even the score, and that means hurting your family more than what your father hurt mine."

And with that, a knife was lodged into Marcell's chest. He dropped to the floor, lifeless. He was gone.

**8PM**

Eddie had left it long enough and Marcell still wasn't home, so she had no arrived at this work to find him.

"Marcell, it's Eddie. Your car's still here so i know you're her-e" She started, and stopped in her tracks when she saw him. He was just laying there in a pool of blood. She crumbled.

"Marcie? Marcie can you hear me? Please, answer me. I need to to answer me. I- I ca-can't lose you." She sobbed, while she held his cheeks.

She screamed for help, there was no answer. She tried her best to gather some calmness as she called 911, but instead she just shook her words.

Operator - "9-1-1, what's your emergency?"

Eddie - "My brother, he- he's been hurt. He's not breathing and there's blood everywhere."

Operator - "Ma'am, what's your location? I'm sending police and paramedics to you now." 

15 minutes later the police, ambulance, coroner, and Lena had arrived.

"I'm so sorry, he's gone." The medics sympathised.

"Mommy." Eddie bursted into tears once again, and just about leapt into her mothers' arms. They were both trembling in tears, clinging onto each other for dear life.

**Present day, Jamie and Eddie's apartment**

"Hey babe, how was your run?" Eddie asked, walking up to give Jamie a hug and kiss when he entered their apartment.

"Mmm. It was good. Oh, and this was in front of the door addressed to you." He replied, between kisses.

"Thanks, I'll open it soon."

10 minutes later, Eddie had finished making their breakfast and was waiting for Jamie to get out of the shower, so she decided to open the letter.

"Oh my God! Jamie!" She screamed in absolute shock.

"What happened?!" He asked, as he raced out to her.

She handed the letter to Jamie and her hands immediately went to her chest to help control her breathing from turning into a full blown panic attack.

In the letter, contained two items. A picture of Marcell laying lifeless on the floor all those years ago, and a small piece of paper that read, 'To bad I was never caught. Watch out, Edit.'

"I'm calling Danny. Come here sweetheart. Everything is going to be okay, alright? I love you." He said, as he pulled her into his side like the protective, loving blanket he was.

"I love you too." She cried, hugging him tighter.

**a/n: hey everyone! So this is chapter one! Unlike what i've been like with my other stories, i'm actually kinda organised for this one. I'm hoping to post a chapter each week or each fortnight, depending on how busy i am with my job. Thank you! Please review on what you'd like to see and if i can improve anything. Ps, sorry for any inaccuracies lol.**

**Shanelle xoxoxo**


End file.
